1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the repair of building foundations by underpinning. More specifically, the present invention relates to an interlocking slab leveling system using longitudinally reinforced segmented underpinning pilings.
2. General Background of the Invention
Most conventionally available leveling systems use segmented underpinning pilings comprised of vertically stacked, unconnected, precast concrete segments. These segments are pressed or driven vertically into the soil one at a time until an adequate load capacity is obtained. Segmented underpinning pilings are useful because they can be installed with minimal clearance underneath an existing foundation which is to be leveled.
Although serviceable, these segmented underpinning pilings have various disadvantages, which include, but are not limited to: (a) pile segments being not aligned, other than being stacked one on top of each other allowing for problematic misalignments and (b) completed underpinning pilings being unreinforced stacks of precast concrete segments. Misalignment of segments during installation can produce several problematic conditions related to pile stability.
Non-interlocked segmented underpinning pilings can separate at segment joints or fail at segment midpoints where dynamic soil conditions create transient longitudinal or tensile stresses, such as in clay soils having high shrink-swell potentials. Separation of segments can occur when clay soils swell after an increase in moisture content where the soil swell exposes the segmented pile to tension forces in a longitudinal direction.
These transient longitudinal stresses are detrimental to non-interlocked segmented underpinning pilings because they can create gaps between the piling segments. Even a slight gap between two segments allows for soil intrusion between the two segments and prevents closing of the gap when soil moisture decreases. Each time a new swell cycle is found the gap can be increased allowing for additional soil intrusion. Each joint between the various segments can experience this phenomenon. Over a period of years, cyclical shrink-swell effect can lift the upper portion of the segmented underpinning pile and the supported structure creating a new non-leveled condition.
A second type of segmented piling system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,175 which describes a segmental precast concrete underpinning pile using a continuous high strength strand for longitudinally reinforcing the various the precast segments which strand is bonded or anchored upon completion. This type of piling is more labor intensive to install than the present invention in requiring monitoring of the placement of the individual segments, threading of the strand, and placement of the bonding agent. Areas with high water tables can circumvent the use of a bonding agent as the water comes in contact with the agent. Furthermore, the steel strand can relax over time reducing the amount of longitudinal reinforcement. Additionally, if the strand fails due to corrosion or for some other reason the entire pile becomes an unreinforced segmented pile with the above described disadvantages.
The following U.S. patents are incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,175.
While certain novel features of this invention shown and described below are pointed out in the annexed claims, the invention is not intended to be limited to the details specified, since a person of ordinary skill in the relevant art will understand that various omissions, modifications, substitutions and changes in the forms and details of the device illustrated and in its operation may be made without departing in any way from the spirit of the present invention. No feature of the invention is critical or essential unless it is expressly stated as being “critical” or “essential.”